


Starving for your touch

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Buck is acting weird and Eddie doesn't know why.
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 284





	Starving for your touch

Eddie’s watching Buck out of the corner of his eyes for three minutes now, while putting on his firefighter uniform. Buck’s got this frown on his face and he closes the door of the locker with way too much force. Eddie watches him buttoning up his shirt and reaching for his radio. When he’s done he rubs at his eyes tiredly.

They had a short night last night and Eddie had to drag away Bucks blanket to get him out of bed. They had a quick coffee and not even time for breakfast because even after Eddie had dragged away the blanket Buck didn’t get out of bed. The drive to work was rushed and Buck had been pouting all the way till they finally arrived at the firestation.

Buck’s pouting again now when he looks over to Eddie. It’s adorable really and Eddie wants to kiss his frown away. Buck starts fidgeting with his fingers and now that gets Eddies attention.

Something is up with Buck and Eddie starts to worry a bit.

Buck nervously rubs his fingers over his knuckles and Eddie walks over to ask him what’s wrong but he gets interrupted by Bobby calling them for the morning briefing.

Buck rolls his hands into fists and drags himself over to the garage. Eddie tries to think about anything that had happend, that had put Buck in a bad mood. He didn’t have a nightmare last night, they just went to bed way too late, so it couldn’t be that.

Bobby yelling for him stops his train of thoughts. He walks over and listens to Bobbys plan for the day, not ever looking away from Buck though.

The younger man’s still rubbing at his fingers, his arms twitching nervously. Bobby finishes his speech and Eddie wants to take Buck to the side and talk to him when the alarm screams at them.

Immediately Buck’s switches to firefighter mode, his own feelings put aside. He runs after the other man, changing into the turnout gear.

Seconds later they’re on the way to a fire in an abandonded house. Buck jumps out of the firetruck as soon as it comes to an halt. Eddie follows Bobbys instructions getting the firehose attached to the waterhydrant. He sees Buck putting on the oxygentank and oxygenmask followed by Chimney.

The firehose is attached to the hydrant and Eddie guides the waterspray directly to the roof oft he building. Buck and Chimney disappear into the building and Eddie prays that they’ll come out safe.

Minutes later they have the fire under control and the two man come out of the house. Thankyfully no one was in there and it’s just the building that suffered under the fire.

The captain orders everyone back to the truck and Eddie is quick to follow, letting himself sit down next to Buck. Bucks head is resting against the seat and there’s this frown on his face again. Eddie gently bumps his knee against the other man’s knee and hears him sigh.

No ones talking on their way back to the fire station, their minds still running out the last of the adrenalin in their bodies.

When they arrive at the station Bobby needs Eddie to help him with the oxygen tanks. He desperately wants to talk to Buck though, so he finishes the task quick. When he walks over to the changing room he finds Buck sitting on the bench, still in full turnout gear, helmet on. His face is dirty from the ashes flying around after killing the fire. Eddie quickly throws the jackert of his turnoutgear off and crouches in front of the other man.

“What’s up? You want me to tell you what’s gotten you in such a weird mood? I’ve seen it, so don’t deny it.“

Buck looks at him and starts pouting again. Eddie would laugh if he wasn’t worried about the other man.

Buck rubs his hands along his tighs and blinks nervously at Eddie. Eddie stops him by putting his hand over his.

“You can tell me.“

Buck lets out a small breath and Eddie can literally see that Buck’s thinking to hard. Eddie softly runs his fingers over Buck’s knuckles. His other hand finds its way to Buck’s cheek rubbing the dust away. Buck closes his eyes and leans into Eddies touch.

“Kiss.“ Bucks voice is a whisper.

Eddie looks confused at the other man.

“You want a kiss?“

Bucks eyes open and Eddie’s once again mesmerized by how crystal clear Bucks eyes are.

“I didn’t get a morning kiss, Eddie.“

Eddie lets out a tiny laugh but his face softens rigth afterwards.

“You’re grumpy because you didn’t get a morning kiss, Buck? Why didn’t you say?“

Buck nods and lets his head fall on his chest. Eddie lifts Bucks head up with both of his hands, holding at his cheeks.

“God, I love you.“

Buck flushes and there’s a tiny smile on his face now. Eddie keeps on rubbing at his cheeks and it’s almost like Buck’s purring and leaning even more into it.

“You can have all the kisses, sweetheart.“

Eddie takes Bucks helmet off and gently pulls him closer by his neck. Bucks eyes are bright and wide and he looks at Eddies lips. Eddie smiles and gently brings their lips together. Buck tastes like smoke, sweat and Buck and Eddie loves it. Bucks hands find their way onto Eddies shoulders, grabbing them tight.

Eddie never wants to stop kissing Buck. Its energetic and warm and it runs sparks through his whole body.

Their radio going off with Bobby looking for them, makes them break their kiss.

Bucks lips are even redder now and Eddie softly rubs over them with his thumb.

“I’ll give you all the kisses, everytime. Alle the morning kisses, I promise.“

Buck smiles and quickly puts another kiss on Eddies lips before he gets up and starts getting himself out of his turnout gear. 

Eddie watches him with his heart full of love. He wants to give Buck the world, he deserves the world. Just like Buck gives him everything. All Buck does is full of love for Eddie.

Loving Buck is spectacular.

Being loved by Buck is everything.

It makes Eddie whole, makes his life everything he wanted to be.

Kissing Buck was like kissing the sun.

A shudder runs through Eddies body, a good kind though, because Buck is his and he is Bucks and he can kiss him anytime he wants.

If someone would ask him what love is, he’d answer Buck.

Because Buck is pure love.

His love.


End file.
